


【鸣佐】分身乏术

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 但是现在呢，这个年轻的影分身兴致高昂的说，我是十六岁的漩涡鸣人，对少年的这个我来说，总念着佐助是一件再正常不过的事情。我要把本体曾压在心里的话语一遍遍大声的说给佐助听——告诉他我是有多么的担心他的旅途，多么期望能与他见上一面。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	【鸣佐】分身乏术

**Author's Note:**

> *自己也搞不懂自己…居然被冻伤炎影分身本一个无关紧要的情节给虐的辗转反侧，意难平于是开始搞了  
> *原著向，影分身的故事，久违的开一点小破车  
> *我能保证的只有oocoocooc和工业糖精  
> *参加活动的文，请无视里面所有的忍术和年龄设定，字数1w1

0.  
“火影候补大人。”

大和推开了火影办公室的门，正埋首在文件堆的鸣人闻言抬起了头，“啊，是大和队长呀。”他抓了抓头发，“喊我鸣人就好啦！”

“不，在……”

“没事的，天藏。”卡卡西笑眯眯的打圆场，“你找鸣人有什么事吗？”

大和清了清嗓子，一脸严肃：“我们从霜之国接到消息，说是出现了蕴含阴阳遁之力的奇怪物体，所以……”

卡卡西支吾一声，“阴阳遁吗……”他看向坐在鸣人对面扎着冲天辫的忍者，“鹿丸，鸣人的日程表里能挤出三天吗？”

“不可能。”鹿丸有气无力，“三个小时倒是可以考虑。”

鸣人原本有些期待的眼神黯淡下去，他想了想，又说出自己的多年的经典台词：“那佐助呢？”

“佐助说也抽不开身。”大和有些为难。

“唔。”卡卡西用手指点点桌面，“本身就不能放鸣人和佐助一起离开木叶，不然还要向忍联打报告……”六代目火影无视了弟子‘明明只是你自己怕麻烦不想写报告’的抱怨，若无其事的说，“霜之国有说那个物体的攻击性和破坏性如何吗？”

“似乎是没有自主意识的样子。”大和看着手中的报告，“就像死物一样。”

卡卡西和鹿丸交换了一个眼神，神情懒散，“那就定为探查任务好了，D级，算了，C级吧。”他笑眯眯的看着蠢蠢欲动准备冲出办公室的鸣人，“好，鸣人，你分个影分身去做吧。”

金发忍者瞪大了眼睛，只见卡卡西浑然不在意的自顾自道：“嗯，大和，你和佐助也说一下，让他也分个影分身，就约在巨木之森最中心的那颗大树碰头。”

卡卡西说罢，大和便立刻找人通知宇智波佐助了，徒留鸣人在办公桌前唉声叹气。他左想右想，看着鹿丸和卡卡西一副油盐不进的样子，只能惆怅的安慰自己影分身也是他本人，算得上肥水不流外人田，然后蔫嗒嗒的结了一个影分身的印。

一声烟雾响起，消散之后，一个十六岁的漩涡鸣人便喜笑颜开的出现在了火影办公室。他冲年长的自己比了一个大拇指，“佐助就交给我吧！”

“什么佐助啊！”火影候补不爽的反驳，“是去执行任务！”

影分身十分敷衍的冲他小肚鸡肠的本体点点头，灵活的跳到窗台上，转过头扬起一抹爽朗的笑容，“那我出发了的说！”

卡卡西有一瞬为那张久而未见的稚气未脱的脸庞上的笑容感到一颤，但六代目火影面上只扶了扶自己的帽子，难得真心的弯起眼睛，“一路顺风。”

少年迫不及待的足音惊起屋檐几行飞鸟。

1.  
鸣人飞一般跨过茂密的树木，呼吸之间都饱含馥郁的草木的清香。郁青的枝叶在他身边快速的划过，他不在意，满心已经另一种喜悦给填满了。佐助在做什么呢？他快乐的想。有没有去什么有趣的地方，遇见什么新的伙伴——亦或者偶尔，会与我想念他一样、这般的思念我呢？

漩涡鸣人今年已经二十五岁，做了三年火影候补，鹿丸告诫他，宁愿沉默，也不可说错，于是他只能经常的闭嘴，学着和卡卡西一样，在需要决策时高深莫测的点头。鸣人这样渐渐的话少了，以至时常面对佐助时也会卡壳，唯恐自己说出些不合佐助心意的话。但是现在呢，这个年轻的影分身兴致高昂的说，我是十六岁的漩涡鸣人，对少年的这个我来说，总念着佐助是一件再正常不过的事情。我要把本体曾压在心里的话语一遍遍大声的说给佐助听——告诉他我是有多么的担心他的旅途，多么期望能与他见上一面。

在这样急切的心情下，时间像一支离弦的箭，跑得飞快。不过短短一个半小时，他便到达了约定的地点，鸣人大汗淋漓的在树下深呼一口气，又伸了个懒腰舒张筋骨，听到自己疏于锻炼的身体被一点一点的拉开，发出清脆的响声。

鸣人仰起头观察这棵擎天巨木，佐助曾和他讲这是千手柱间的木遁产物，不过究竟是宇智波佐助一时兴起的玩笑还是确有其事，就不得而知了。鸣人心念一动，便在脚底附上一层层薄薄的查克拉，一步一步顺着宽大的树干走上去，走到中途，视野所见便已高出大半树木。他便歇下脚步，寻了处粗壮的树枝，在林间清新爽冽的微风的吹拂下，悠闲的晃着双腿等着宇智波佐助了。

鸣人悄悄的感应了一下佐助的查克拉，若隐若现，却笔直的朝着自己所在的方向前进，好像被磁石吸引住的铁，好像恒星吸引住的行星。他为自己略显矫情的想象暗自好笑，就他感应的距离来说，佐助大概还要上一会儿才能到。鸣人顺手摘了只叶子，在唇边轻轻地吹了起来。

他十三岁的时候，曾看到宇智波佐助吹过笛子，笛音清越悠扬。而后七班几次外出任务，轮到他和佐助守夜的时候，也看过佐助吹树叶消遣。他那时觉得十分的帅气，便豁下脸皮求着宇智波佐助教他，佐助被他缠得不耐烦，便教了。可惜鸣人对此道是十分的没有天赋，硬是学到嘴上燎泡也只能吹得破烂不成调，让佐助非常后悔教他，三令五申不许他出去败坏自己的名声。在这之后，鸣人跟着自来也云游修行的时候，也见他玩过，于是向好色仙人虚心求教，然而自来也尝试了几天，便和宇智波佐助一样宣布他趁早改行为妙。

不过漩涡鸣人此人，一向不到黄河不死心，他自己一个人摸索着，久而久之，竟也能连上曲谱，堪堪入耳了。他在记忆里费力搜寻当初佐助吹过的曲调，断断续续的吹起来，短促的叶笛音混在微风中，呜咽着飘向远方。不知过了多久，鸣人突然感到身下的树枝一晃，他的心骤然一颤，好像一枚搭扣完美的卡进凹糟。鸣人没说话，只是继续吹那只曲子。终于一曲终了，他身后响起一个淡淡声音：

“这支曲子不是这样吹的。”

鸣人春风满面的回过头，只见年轻的宇智波佐助白衣飘飘的朝他走来，完好无缺的左手搭在他的剑上，午后的阳光在树叶的罅隙下星星点点的洒在他纤长的睫毛上，漩涡鸣人不禁睁大眼睛，怀疑一切是不是只不过是自己十六岁午后的一场梦境。

“佐、助…？”鸣人迟疑的说。

宇智波佐助眉头都不皱一下，直接坐到他身边，引得树枝一阵危险的震颤，“你居然也知道节省查克拉了吗？”他上下打量鸣人一番，“我还以为你只有查克拉多这一个优点呢。”

鸣人费劲的从脑袋里搜寻了一下忍者学校教授的知识，这才恍然大悟的想起来，越是接近本体形态的影分身越消耗查克拉，以佐助的查克拉来说，要想完成这次任务，必须要精打细算。但至于自己的本体究竟在想什么，年轻的影分身一时也不知道对方是歪打正着还是大愚若智，于是顺着佐助的话给本体打圆场。

“以我和你的脚程来算，大概后天中午就能到达港口。”鸣人岔开话题，铺开一张地图，“坐船去霜之国只要两个时辰，如果顺利，四天就能解决。”

佐助点头，“嗯，不过前提是我们能顺利的横穿巨木之森。再绕路的话，本体分给我查克拉可能会不够。”

“那事不宜迟。”鸣人利落的收起地图，轻巧的站起来，“我们出发吧！”

佐助跟着他一同站起来，不料鸣人突然用拳头敲了敲手掌，好像想起了什么。佐助不解的看着他转过来盯着自己，只见鸣人珍而重之的把他敞开的衣襟拽紧，又重新系了一遍注连绳，真心实意的感慨道：

“我早就想这样做了我说！”

2.  
“佐助。”漩涡鸣人锲而不舍，“佐助，你理理我好不好。”

距离他们出发已经过了四个时辰，天已经完全的暗下来，几点浮云铺设在夜幕下，点点透出一片星光。佐助在心里算了下距离，觉得今天的路赶得差不多，可以扎营休息了。于是他默不作声的停下脚步，将漩涡鸣人谄媚的讨好抛在身后。

“佐助！”鸣人终于忍受不了此类冷暴力，张开双臂拦在他面前，一脸委屈，“不就是帮你理了下衣服吗？我是怕你冷！”

宇智波佐助冷静的看着他，“知道了，你早就对本体心怀不轨。”

“哪有这回事！”年轻的影分身大惊失色，“要怪就怪漩涡鸣人啦，谁叫他执念那么深！”

佐助无语凝噎，他想了想，觉得和笨蛋置气也只是给自己找罪受，于是干脆坐下来休息，指挥体力怪物干活：“你去捡点柴火过来。”

鸣人看他的脸色，知道这件事可以揭过篇去了，于是活力满满的应了一声，按佐助的要求去捡木头了。佐助趁此机会整理了一下带来的卷轴，从中拿出几个饭团和睡袋，又找了块平整的石板，仔细冲洗了一下，准备待会儿做饭时用。

“佐助，这些够吗？”

鸣人捧着一堆木柴回来了，佐助检查了一下，近期没有下雨，所以木头都还很干燥，很容易点燃。他把木柴堆起来，熟练的从忍具包掏出火石一擦，星星点点的火光就这样慢慢的燃起来，驱散了树林夜间的湿寒。

佐助架起石板，将饭团轻轻的放在石板上，等待米饭被火焰烤出香味。鸣人深吸了一口气，肚子十分配合的响起来，佐助嗤笑一声，慢悠悠的把饭团翻个面。

“佐助。”鸣人闲得无聊，又开始叫魂，“你最近去哪里了呀？”

“无尽之海。”

鸣人眉头皱起来，“那是什么地方？听起来就好怪啊我说。说起来你在外面天天就吃饭团吗？这也太不营养……”

“闭嘴，吵死了。”佐助被他吵得头昏，“再抱怨就不要吃了。” 

鸣人悻悻的闭嘴了，过了一会儿，他又小声道：“…你十六岁是这个性格吗？”

宇智波佐助懒懒的瞥了他一眼，随后又像是想起什么，唇边一丝玩味的笑容，“唔…说起来，本体在结印的时候确实分心在想什么人呢——或许是受了影响也说不定哦。”

“……”

“喏。”佐助没给鸣人思考的时间，用叶子裹起一块烤饭团，“尝尝。”

鸣人接过来，嘟囔着好烫好烫，但敌不过腹中空空，马上大快朵颐起来。焦脆的海苔和香软的米饭一同滑入口中，混着一点梅子的清香，碳水化合物带来的满足感是兵粮丸等行军食品无法媲美的。佐助看着他狼吞虎咽，脸上不自觉泛起一丝笑意。

饭后，佐助简单收拾了下，又看了眼时间，觉得差不多该休息了，于是铺开睡袋准备歇息，不料鸣人在旁边眼巴巴的看着他，佐助心中顿时升起一丝不妙的预感：“……不要告诉我你什么都没带。”

鸣人使劲儿从眼角憋出一滴眼泪。

宇智波佐助被他气笑了，“你真当自己来春游的？”

漩涡鸣人自知理亏，声音微如蚊呐：“我这不是着急来见你吗……”

佐助无力的扶额，他看着本体准备的大号睡袋，总觉得冥冥之中好像自有天意。“还不快点过来。”宇智波佐助恶声恶气，“想被冻死吗？”

鸣人喜笑颜开的钻进了睡袋，他刚进来，佐助就后悔了。虽说是大号睡袋，但也只可勉强挤进他们两个身量还未长开的少年。鸣人热乎乎的手臂紧紧的贴在他的腰上，他仿佛听见了滚烫的血液在那个人身体里奔走的声音。鸣人甫一进来，便大惊小怪他的脚怎么那么凉，急忙拿自己的去捂他。

“不许闹了。”佐助叱责一声，“快点睡。”

鸣人应了一句，额头贴在佐助的背上，肌肉优美的臂膀环住佐助的腰，太瘦了，他在心里不无遗憾的想，这样削瘦单薄的一个人，心里怎么曾会有那样仇恨的火焰，那火焰以他本人做引，一路沸腾至天际，发誓永不熄灭。

林间安静下来，除了燃着的木头偶发出来的噼啪的爆裂声，只有风吹过树叶与小动物在从间穿行的窸窣动静。太安静了，安静的令人心慌，好像一场不切实际的梦。鸣人下意识的念了一句佐助，佐助嗯了一声，他又不好意思说我只是想喊喊你，只能胡口乱诌：

“…我想听你吹那支曲子。”

或许是佐助的这个影分身真的出了什么问题，或许是少年人足尖相抵的体温融化了心尖…总之，年轻的宇智波只默不作声的随手捡起一只叶子，按漩涡鸣人记忆里的调子，轻柔的吹奏起来。

他在篝火的跳跃的火光下，看着佐助吹叶笛。他这一生只和两个人学过，先是佐助，后是自来也。佐助和自来也是他人生中最特殊的两个人，亦友亦兄，亦师亦父。而自来也已经因为不可抗拒的、悲壮的死亡永远的离开了他，他既失去了父亲，便更不能容忍再失去兄弟。

“…隐约雷鸣，阴霾天空。”鸣人突然有感而发，轻声念起自来也曾讲给他的和歌，“但盼风雨来，能留你在此。”

佐助没有回答，只是背对着他默默将这支曲子吹完。他吹完后，两人之间沉默了很久，久到鸣人以为佐助已经睡过去了，他突然听到一道低低切切的声音：

“……即使天无雨，我亦留此地。”

佐助再没有说话了。不知为何，鸣人感到有一条奔腾的河海在他心中冲撞，被天堑的巨闸拦腰斩断，不得出口，难以倾泄。他着魔般看着佐助新月般翘起的发尾，看了很久，最后在那洁白的脖颈上，轻轻烙上一吻。

3.  
第二天一早，天光大亮。他们简单收拾了下扎营的痕迹，便一路北上，一刻不停的赶路。途中的午餐靠兵粮丸草草解决，就这样一直到下午三刻才终于赶到地图标注的位置。

“就是这里了。”佐助对照着地图标记的石碑，“顺着这个方向再走半个时辰就到港口了。”

“那我们今晚就在这里扎营了？”鸣人提议。

“不，我们原路返回到之前路过的那条河边。”佐助冷静道，“需要补充一下淡水顺便休整。”

于是他们按着佐助的建议回到了河边，在下游简单清洗了一下，鸣人甚至没有带替换的衣服，佐助只能找出本体的衣服给他，活像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩，还在不安分的四处乱晃。佐助在附近燃起篝火，把衣服挂在附近的树干上，望着跳动的火焰发呆。

“佐助！”鸣人鬼鬼祟祟的溜到他身边，好像有什么惊天发现，“我刚刚去上游看了一圈，发现竟然有鱼诶！”

佐助：“所以？”

鸣人双手合十：“拜托了，佐助君，这是我一生的请求的说！”

佐助：“……”

佐助想了想，觉得反正也很闲，去改善一下今晚的伙食也未尝不可。他站起来，跟着鸣人走到他说的地方，确实所言不虚，清澈的河水下正有几尾游鱼四处乱窜。佐助冷冷的盯着其中一条，抽出身后长刀，在漩涡鸣人期待的目光下猛然向水面一扎。

鸣人：“佐助好厉…咦，鱼呢？”

饶是宇智波佐助素来善于摆一副面瘫脸，此刻也顿感有些挂不住，何况鸣人小声嘟囔好逊。他忍着揍人的冲动，稍许认真了些，再次向选中的鱼发起攻势。

一无所获。

佐助：“……”

漩涡鸣人有些惊恐的看着他眼里转动起来的勾玉，“诶你冷静冷静写轮眼很费查克拉啊——？！”

半个时辰后，河内无鱼生还。

4.  
佐助转动了一下烤鱼的树枝，鱼肉被炙烤的焦香鲜美，引得人食欲大开。鸣人小心翼翼的用牙齿撕扯下一块肉，吧嗒吧嗒的品尝起来。

“…我们明天坐渡轮去霜之国，大概下午就能到。大和和我说他有派暗部接应。”佐助淡淡的说，“那之后，我们的任务就结束了。”

鸣人的动作一顿，语气里听不出什么：“仔细想想，时间过得好快啊我说。”

“是啊。”

鸣人把鱼骨的残骸扔进篝火堆，看上去有些惆怅：“本体在干什么呢？”他喃喃自语，“我的话，应该还在满腔怨念的边吃泡面边赶文件吧。”

“本体吗？”黑发的影分身思忖一下，“佐助的话，也许已经在哪儿歇息…也许正在某家居酒屋消磨时间吧。”

“佐助居然会去独自喝酒吗我说？！”鸣人惊讶道。

佐助避开了他的目光，声音轻得像一阵烟，“人这种生物，好像一旦脱离少年，就会被突然涌上来的种种烦恼所淹没——归根到底，宇智波佐助也不过是一介凡人。而这种时候，除了借助一点外力，似乎也没什么好方法了。”

鸣人眨眨眼，“…那你在烦恼什么呢，佐助？”

佐助轻轻的笑了一下，这笑容里有几分戏谑和半真半假的孤独，他拨弄了下木柴，漫不经心道：“或许、是爱吧——谁知道呢？”

鸣人的心骤然被这笑容震慑住了，像是被千万根针同时扎进，一时密密麻麻的痛涌上心口。我只不过是承载了本体百分、千分之一的影分身。他想。那漩涡鸣人的心里，他对宇智波佐助怀有的感情，是否比我胸膛下跳动的火焰再热烈千百倍呢？ 他默默的对自己说。而我已不能忍受这百分、千分之一的爱在我的血液里奔流，我的血管在破裂，我的肺腑在收紧，我的心不能容忍我还未拥有他的任何一秒。年轻的影分身怔怔地看着那张秀丽的面庞，蓝色的眼里印着火焰的光，他说：

“佐助，我喜欢你。”

没有烟花炸裂，没有万众瞩目，只有寂静的晚风和噼里啪啦燃着的柴火。宇智波佐助回望进鸣人深沉的眼里，过了一会儿，黑发少年淡淡的说：

“我也喜欢你。”

两人相顾无言，良久，不知是谁的嘴角泄出一点笑声，这笑便像传染一般回荡在他们之间。他们两个年轻的少年人，像是比赛一样争强好胜的大笑起来，歪在彼此身上，那些曾在舌尖与心底反复斟酌、却依然不敢说出的话语，如今顺着含情脉脉的目光，被妥帖的传达给了彼此。

“……我们为什么会现在才说出来？”漩涡鸣人笑得上气不接下气，十分不解，“本体到底在想什么？”

佐助唇边扬起一抹狡黠的笑容，“因为他们是白痴。”

他们又热烈的吻了起来，像流淌的金黄色的糖浆一般甜蜜，这世间最无法阻止的事情，便是少年心意相通。

一吻终了，漩涡鸣人喘着气，贴在佐助耳边喃喃道：“如果本体知道我这样对你，一定会气死。”

佐助用力的回吻过去，“让他气。”他像个快乐的年轻人一样说，“谁叫他们俩是不器用的大人。”

鸣人又大笑起来，耳鬓厮磨，鸣人从他的耳垂一路吻到嘴唇。佐助顺从的张开嘴，让鸣人的舌头舔弄他编贝般的牙齿，吮吸他的舌尖，无比热情的啃咬他的下唇。鸣人的手掐着他的下巴，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，他们吻得是那么迫切，恨不得永不分开。

佐助感到脑袋涌上一股窒息般的眩晕，但管他的呢，他被这个漫长、湿润的吻吻到浑身发软。鸣人这才罢休，但手已经不安分的顺着他大敞的衣领摸进光滑的皮肉，他再次吻上佐助的脖颈，或许咬这个词更加合适，他黏哒哒的含住佐助的乳尖，满意的听到一声短促的喘息。鸣人几乎还没做什么，佐助的上衣已经自然而然的滑落了，他想到这儿，愈发觉得大蛇丸图谋不轨，于是泄愤般掐了把佐助的腰。

“你、哈、你又、发什么疯……”佐助的手轻柔的插在他的金发里，声音有些颤抖。

鸣人胡乱的摇摇头，手已经从大腿内探到了佐助的性器。黑发少年几乎是下意识的想并拢腿，但却被鸣人那仿佛钢铁一般的手臂卡住了。鸣人摁着他的大腿，拉开自己的裤子，用已经被前液浸湿的内裤顶端磨蹭他的大腿内侧，佐助用手臂遮住眼睛，觉得这一切过于如梦似幻。

“佐助不舒服吗？”鸣人凑过来，硬是把他的手臂扯下来。他怜爱的望着宇智波佐助隐约泛红的水润的黑眼睛，又轻轻吻了他一下，“看着我吧，好好、好好看着我吧，佐助。”

鸣人剥下内裤，把自己的性器和佐助的贴在一起。佐助被这突如其来的刺激弄得瑟缩一下，喉咙里逸出一丝呜咽。鸣人贴在他身上，细长的手指灵活的套弄着两人的阴茎，佐助忍不住扬起天鹅般优美的颈子，鸣人凑上去咬他微微耸动的喉结，逼得宇智波的末裔只能吐露些柔软颤抖的气音。

最后佐助先射了。他对性欲淡薄，连自我解决也很少，同时也意味没有抵抗力。他懒洋洋的靠在鸣人的肩膀上，不禁怀疑仙人之体究竟是在这方面也有所优势。鸣人当然无从得知他脑子的胡思乱想，他只专心一意的用沾满精液的手指向佐助的后穴探去。佐助不适的哼了一声，咬着鸣人的肩膀，鸣人就顺势把手指塞了进去。佐助噎住了，后穴的不适感冲淡了之前射精的快感，难受堵塞的他心情烦躁。鸣人又吻了吻他轻颤的睫羽，“放轻松，佐助。”他说。

“…说的、好听。”佐助呛回去，但身体却在努力的放松。鸣人这么多年来早摸透了他心口不一的臭毛病，反而觉得那染着淡淡酡红的面庞是那么可爱。他又沉默的抽动了几下手指，最终抽了出来。

“我要进去了，佐助。”鸣人凑到他的耳边，比起征求意见，更像是通知。下一秒鸣人便冲进来了，佐助狠狠咬住了鸣人的肩膀，他也只浑不在意的继续往里推进。等到鸣人彻底进来的那个瞬间佐助就发现自己的腰已经彻底软了，鸣人扶住他的腰，开始有些冲动的动了起来。佐助觉得自己的后面满涨的发疼，可是呢，当漩涡鸣人带着薄薄的茧的手顺着他的后颈一路抚弄，落下一个又一个细碎的吻时，他又觉得这一切没那么难受了。

鸣人的手再次贴上佐助的性器，在他湿透的顶端揉搓了几下。“你、停——”佐助惊慌的去捉鸣人的手，却被鸣人反剪到身后，另一只手摁住他的腰，快速的挺动起来。佐助呜咽起来，他的手不能动，鸣人又去吻他的嘴巴，撬开他紧闭的牙齿，撰夺甜美的津液，快感与情色的水声逼得他浑身泛起一层薄红，看上去是那么惹人怜爱。

“呜、鸣人、鸣人…”不知从什么时候，他的双腿间已经变得黏腻又湿润，隐约甚至能听到咕啾咕啾的水声，他语无伦次的呢喃着，只能一遍一遍的念着鸣人的名字，好像溺死之人手中的一束救命稻草，“太、太深了，鸣人——”

这根本是助纣为虐。他断断续续的呻吟被鸣人猛然加快的动作给逼的陡然尖锐，突如其来的快感像浪潮一样在脑海中起起伏伏，他浑身都在发抖，手抖得厉害，几乎抓不住鸣人的一点衣襟。鸣人依旧掐着他的腰，不管不顾的在他的敏感点冲撞着。

“佐、助，佐助，我要……”鸣人的喘息逐渐变的剧烈。

在一阵刺眼闪过的白光中，佐助恍惚感到什么温热的水珠滴到了脸上。他无奈的攀上鸣人的脖颈，凑在他耳边轻轻说：

“——这有什么值得哭的，白痴。”

5.  
次日，他们一直磨蹭到日上三竿才匆匆踏上旅途。路上也一改出任务时的严肃氛围，变成了冒着粉红泡泡的蜜月旅行，两个人贴得极近，热恋中的人好像都是如此，恨不得无时无刻黏在一起，确认彼此心的位置。

到了港口，鸣人买了两张票，他们在一边聊天，一边顺着海岸线走等船开来。他们有太多话可谈了，十年来漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助不好意思说出口的那些话语，故事与风景，思念与担忧，像泄了口的洪水，被两个年轻影分身当做谈资滔滔不绝。

一声尖锐的鸣笛响起，他们便跟着人流上了船。霜之国不是什么大国，也没什么特别之处，因此船上的旅客并不多。上船之后，两人不急于去找自己的座位，而是选择留在甲板上感受一下湿润的海风。

渡轮如一叶孤舟在大海上航行，海岸线渐渐的远去了。宇智波佐助的黑发被潮湿的海风轻轻吹起，鸣人望着无边无际的海，有一搭没一搭的问：

“佐助，你之前去的无尽之海是什么样的？”鸣人偏头，“没有边际的大海吗？”

“根本就不是海。”

鸣人惊讶的一挑眉，“这算什么？欺诈吗我说？”

佐助漫不经心的扯起嘴角，“虽然不是海，但也很漂亮。有机会的话，可以去看一看。”

鸣人哦了一声，耀眼的阳光洒在海面上，波光粼粼的令人陶醉。鸣人又往佐助身边贴近一点，双手撑在栏杆上，好像自言自语：“……本体他很久没有这样出来过一次了。”

佐助瞥了他一眼，鸣人像是没注意到一样，继续说道：“上一次大概还是和好色仙人修行的时候吧。当时每天都觉得好累，又要注意好色仙人有没有惹麻烦，又要修行忍术——还要担心佐助你在大蛇丸那里过得怎么样。”鸣人的眼睛里闪着回忆带来的快乐的光芒，“可是现在想想，那段日子是多么的自由啊。”

“…你现在很痛苦吗？”佐助问。

“痛苦吗？”鸣人重复了一遍，“或许是有一点吧。加班到通宵的时候，怎么改方案都没办法通过会议的时候，被长老团刁难的时候……很难不让人沮丧的想，我究竟是为了什么才做这些事，这究竟是我想要的生活吗——这种可以从二十六岁一眼望到八十六岁的未来。”

“那……”

“但是呢。”鸣人突然转过头，蓝色的眼里满是温柔的碧波，“我也曾从好心的婆婆那里得到一束鲜花，也曾得到他人真挚的感谢与信任——更重要的是，佐助，我曾向你承诺过。我会将木叶变成一个更好的村子，我会让鼬的故事在阳光下流传。我曾从你那里得到了一份珍贵的友爱，因此得到了更多贴心的同伴；正是因为那一点痛苦，所以才显得快乐是那么弥足珍贵。”

“所以说呢。”鸣人弯起眼睛，“谢谢你啦，宇智波佐助。”

佐助睁大眼睛，他经年累月的盔甲被这突如其来的真情流露击得溃不成军。他猛然偏过头，不想让漩涡鸣人看见他眼角的一点莫名的湿润，只好似生气一般轻声的说：

“真是啰嗦，你这个吊车尾的。”

6.  
下了船后，忍村的暗部早已恭候多时，是一名年轻的忍者。不过因为是在他国，于是也没做木叶的暗部打扮，只简单的绑了条护额。暗部瞥了一眼鸣人与佐助十指交握的手，但眉头都没皱一下，只恭敬的说：

“火影候补大人，宇智波大人。”那名暗部说，“霜之国大名已经将东西封印在大名府邸。请你们今天先在这附近的旅馆暂住一晚，等到明日天亮再启程去霜之国国都。”

鸣人和佐助对视一眼，“那今晚是让我们自行安排？”鸣人挠挠头。

年轻忍者点点头，“明早我会来接你们的。”他说罢，便结印消失了。留鸣人和佐助在原地面面相觑。

“…看来我们又能再多活半天啊。”佐助自嘲的说。

鸣人满不在乎的笑了笑，“这不是挺好的吗？”鸣人牵起佐助的手，突然拉着他奔跑起来，笑容闪闪发光，“我啊、只要能和佐助在一起就很开心了的说！”

佐助眨眨眼，转而轻松的展颜一笑，“还真是会说话啊，吊车尾的。”

于是他们在这个小城里四处奔走，去坐游船，去赏烟火，去神社许愿，去看富士风雪绘的最新电影，一起大笑，一起喝同一杯饮料，一起交换一个又一个吻，好像要用这一个下午的时间弥补过去所有的缺憾。最后两人精疲力竭的回了旅店，鸣人埋在佐助的颈间偷偷笑他刚刚做的蠢事，佐助气的推他，又被他死皮赖脸凑上来的吻吻的没脾气。

他们再一次做爱了。吱呀作响的不牢靠木床，带着水声与春意的喘息，纤细的手指在背部留下抓痕，浑身上下被狐狸咬的没一块好肉。像没有下一次，像只活在今天，他们每次亲吻都像最后一次，抵死缠绵，像吻即将要死去的爱人。佐助不知为何又大笑起来，他笑得那样畅快，那样明亮，那样的青春活力。鸣人这股狂热的氛围感染了，他不明所以，但同样高兴的笑起来。

事后，佐助懒懒的靠在床上，偏过头看躺在旁边的鸣人：“…你知道那个暗部一直跟着我们吧。”

鸣人浑不在意的点点头，“我懒得瞒了。”

佐助望着木质的天花板，语调里带有一丝幸灾乐祸，“我真想知道本体最后会是什么表情。”

鸣人想象了一下那个场景，打了个寒颤，觉得肯定又是一阵腥风血雨。不过现在呢，他悄悄的看身边的佐助，黑发的宇智波不知道在想什么，一向冷硬的面容宛若春水破冰，显得格外柔和潋滟，就像他从未有过、但本应如此的少年时代一般可爱。

“佐助。”鸣人用指尖缠绕着佐助鸦羽般柔顺的头发，“你会害怕消失么？”

“说什么蠢话。”佐助翻了个身，用手肘撑着脑袋，“我们是影分身，迟早会消失的。”

“可我不想和佐助分开。”鸣人真情实意的看着他，“本体好讨厌的说。”

“我觉得、我搞不懂自己。”鸣人说，“很奇怪吧…我明明拥有本体的全部记忆，我知道他在思考什么，在忧虑什么——可我又觉得，他所忧虑思索的一切，是那么无关紧要。”鸣人看着佐助的眼睛，轻声道：“明明没什么能与你相比。”

“……你虽然是漩涡鸣人的影分身，但归根到底，也只是他的一部分。你青春飞扬，无所顾忌，不羞于谈爱，这都是少年的品性。”佐助淡淡的说，“人是会长大的。”

“难道这是错的吗？”

佐助顿了一下，“…不是错。”他说，“只是、不是所有人都可以一直活在少年的。”

“我们很快会消失的，这已是一件不可避免的事情。”佐助说，“我也不知道，我们消失后，本体究竟会做出怎样的抉择。但是还有一样的东西——一样到此为止一直属于我的东西，鸣人，我可以告诉你。”

佐助捧起他的头，额头相抵，轻柔的说：“我从十六岁到现在走过的每一秒，都在爱你。”

“……”

鸣人感到有一股热流从他的心底奔走，再从眼角缓缓渗出，他闭上眼，不含情欲的贴上了佐助的嘴唇，颤抖的说：

“我也爱你。”

7.  
“说起来，这都四天了吧？”鸣人心不在焉的翻着文件，实则在偷看身旁陪他加班的宇智波佐助，“影分身怎么还没回来。”

“我的查克拉快支撑不住了。”佐助言简意赅。

鹿丸皱着眉看着手里暗部加急送回来的邮件，木叶的天才反复读了三遍，终于逼迫自己相信信中无比拐弯抹角的弦外之音是他理解的那个意思。他神情扭曲的一会儿看看信，一会儿看看还毫无自觉在办公室搞粉红泡泡的两人，只觉得心如死灰。

“鹿丸，暗部寄的信有没有说影分身的事？”

“已经结束了。”鹿丸拼起自己的三观，组织语言，“不过我劝你们还是先……”

“那我就解除啦。”鸣人选择性无视他的后半段，“佐助，你也快解除吧。”

宇智波佐助干脆利落的点点头，两人同时解除了影分身。只是因为影分身带来的爆炸性消息慢慢回归本体，正无比尴尬的看着彼此。

鹿丸当机立断的抄起钥匙，决定给自己放半天假。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *当时看冻伤炎被虐的泪流满面，下定决心要否定，结果自己搞出来的故事也是这个样子…不知为什么好像弥漫着下一节就有人要得绝症死掉的氛围（。）但是这确实是无情工业流水线生产出来的糖精，快喝！


End file.
